hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
No Mercy
No Mercy is the seventh scene in ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number''. It takes place in November 21st 1991 and is the only scene where the Henchman is a playable character. Scene Intro At the Russian Mafia's headquarters, the discomforted Henchman tells the Son that he wants to quit working for the Mafia. He explains that he's been getting dreams and that he's getting too old to survive his job. The Son tells the Henchman that he may leave after he completes a hit at a chop shop which has stopped paying their cut to the Mafia, and that he is welcome to return to the Mafia any time after leaving. The Son lets the Henchman take a sample of the Mafia's new drug as a parting gift. Gameplay The Henchman starts with a silenced heavy pistol and immediately has the option of trading it for a skateboard, his one unique weapon. The Chop Shop features 3 screens containing gang members and dogs. On Hard Mode the second and third screens contain Thugs. The first floor features 12 enemies, which is the exact number of rounds the Henchman's pistol has. Clearing the first screen with perfect aim awards the Assassin's Cred achievement. The Henchman kills all the hoodlums. He takes a dufflebag full of money from a safe emptied during the Henchman's assault. Outside, he is seen by a young worker at the chop shop, Andy, but mercifully spares him and drives home. Outro Back home, the Henchman tells his girlfriend Mary that he quit his job in the Mafia and that he has a surprise for her that he'll show tomorrow. He goes to his bedroom, hides the dufflebag underneath the bed and sleeps. The Henchman dreams of driving in a bright red convertible car, with a sack of money in the back seat, but this dream is interrupted by Richard, who, in The Son's clothes (with black fingerless gloves), adds post-apocalyptic scenery to the road, and asks the Henchman about where he is going. The Henchman tells Richard he simply plans on going anywhere far away from his past career, but is warned by Richard that without directions, he is quickly heading towards a dead end. Before the nightmare ends, Richard asks if the Henchman forgot to bring his girlfriend. The next day, November 22nd, The Henchman looks under his bed and realizes that the bag is missing, and then insistently calls for Mary. Looking around his home, he finds a note from Mary, containing a short apology. He goes outside, finds his car missing, and his head falls in despair, realizing that Mary had took off with his car and his money. The next scene, Execution, begins immediately afterwards. Hideout and Apartment Details Hideout * Aquarium with a large fish circling endlessly. * Large red wrap around couch and black table with many Pills resting on it. * Punching bag and benchpress. * Several Russian military grade weapons resting on USSR flag adorned tables. * Several unopened Russian military weapons cases * Russian Flag colored carpet leading from the hallway computers to the reception desk. * A PipeIdle mobster by the door of the Son's room. * 7 pieces of modern art in the hallway and reception room. * Several large plants lining the hallway walls. * An idle mobster on a cell phone near the entrance to the Son's room. * A mobster sitting and watching a security station featuring a TV with a VCR hooked up to it. * A lone smoking mobster in the half of the hallway by the reception table. * A reception room with no one manning the desk. * A black Sondesk with 3 phones and a computer. * A red rug leading from the Sondesk to the elevator. * A shrine to The Father featuring dual MP5s on a USSR flag. * Several SonTrophies display cases featuring a Crossbow, a Katana, throwing knives, and generic trophies. * A unique big elevator with a side grate door. Apartment (Downstairs) * Glass coffee table with food tray on it. * Large media system shelf featuring a large TV, large speakers and a Sega CD. * Black corner couch * Typical aquarium * Pool table room with purple minifridge and a small black couch. * Black kitchen island with several orange and green fruits and a decorative plant. Stove top burners and kitchen sink built into island. * 4 black barstools in kitchen. * Black and glass themed kitchen counter and fridge. * Red phone by the bathroom with several pieces of paper surrounding it on its stand Apartment (Upstairs) * Trophy rack * Display case featuring a katana * Adjacent display case featuring a Magnum and a Skorpion. * Exercise room featuring a barbell for dead lifting, a treadmill, an exercise bike, and several dumb bells. * Den featuring another black corner couch and three black chairs wrapped around another glass coffee table. * Fat orange cat sleeping on the corner couch. * Liquor shelf with a broken vase and a newspaper: ** Family of five found burned alive in what is believed to be another arson. The incident seems to be the latest in a wave of anti-Russian hate crimes. * Bedroom featuring make up table, two large closets, a tiger pelt rug, and a unique glossy purple bed next to a white nightstand with a picture on it. Soundtrack * "The Winding Theme #1" ''by Dag Unenge plays in the intro to the level. (Listed as "Untitled" in the official soundtrack and Hideout.ogg in the game files.) * ''"Remorse" by Scattle plays in the main level. * "She Meditates" by Light Club plays when the Henchman arrives at his home. * "Frantic Aerobics" ''by Mitch Murder during the Henchman's dream. ** "''Richard" by Life Companions plays during Richard's appearance in the dream. * "Interlude" ''by Chromacle plays after the dream. Unlockables A BOX FULL OF SHARP OBJECTS - a skateboard is exclusive to this level. ASSASSIN'S CRED - Clear the first floor only using the silenced pistol. Dialogue Mafia Hideout Intro approaches The Son, who is sitting on a large red couch wrapping around a table of [[Pills]] '''The Son: '''What's the matter? You look a little nervous. '''The Henchman: '''Well, boss... ... '''The Son: '''Something you need to say? Just say it... '''The Henchman: '''Look. ... We've known each other for a long time now, boss. You've done a lot for me. ... '''The Son: '''No need to be polite. Cut to the point. '''The Henchman:' Alright. I want out. I'm getting too old for this. I'm feeling too... soft. The Son: Too soft? Too soft for what? The Henchman: Shooting people. Putting my ass on the line. I've had a feeling I'm not gonna last much longer for a while now. Been having these dreams... ... The Son: Dreams, huh? You want out, you're out. But first... ... You have to take care of some business for me, okay? The Henchman: What business? The Son: Nothing big. A chop shop downtown. NW 32nd Ave... They're with the Colombians now, won't give us our cut no more. Don't worry, they're just hoodlums. Nothing you can't handle. The Henchman: And then I'm out? ... The Son: Yes. Though you're free to come back anytime you change your mind. As a parting gift, grab a sample of our new product here. Might spice up this new boring lifestyle you've chosen. can grab some Pills and exits the Hideout to his Fiat, passing The Son's Pontiac Firebird Chop Shop exits the chop shop with the Money Bag the Gang was apparently going to give to the Colombians. A visibly frightened [[Andy] is outside by the Henchman's car.] Andy: Whoa, who the hell are you? The Henchman: Thought you could get away, huh? ... Andy: Get away? I just work here. Who are you? The Henchman: ... Andy: You're freaking me out, man. ... The Henchman: It's your lucky day today, kid. This bag here just saved your life. I'm getting out of here, you should probably do the same. ... Now out of my way. runs off, Henchman enters his Fiat and drives home Henchman's House arrives home, still holding the Money Bag. His girlfriend, Mary, is sitting on the couch in an identical sitting position to the Son in the intro, the couch wrapping around a coffee table with a half eaten meal on it. She's watching TV, her eyes regularly dart between The Henchman and the TV Mary: Hi honey! Welcome home! I made you dinner, it's in the fridge. The Henchman: I'll eat it later. I'm not that hungry right now. Mary: Oh? Had a rough day? The Henchman: I'm not sure. I quit my... 'job'. Mary: You quit your 'job'? Just like that? And your boss just let you? I thought you said... The Henchman: Look, I'm out and that's that. Speaking of which... I've got a surprise for you. But... Mary: What? What is it? The Henchman: You'll see tomorrow, OK? I am feeling a bit too tired right now. I'm gonna head straight for bed. Are you gonna stay up for a while? Mary: I'm just gonna finish this show. I'll be up in a minute. goes upstairs, kicks the Money Bag under the bed and is visually shrugging off extreme stress as the scene fades out. Henchman's Highway Dream cruises alone down a sunlit beach highway in a red semi-convertible. A slightly different, brown Money Bag is open in the empty back seat and bills are constantly flying out of it. He listens to the radio, tuned to 106.0 on FM1 Radio: You're listening to WYL Miami Radio, bringing you fresh new music each day! 'What you like, whenever you like!' That's our motto! It's a beautiful day today! The sun is shining and the sky is clear! You can't go wrong with weather like this, that's for sure! Later today we'll be premiering a hot new single from Perturbator! Meanwhile, here's another song by everybody's favorite: Mitch- Mitch Murder song playing is cut out by the Director sound effect Radio: *BEEP* *BZZZ* We interrupt the broadcast for an emergency weather report. A tropical storm is heading towards Florida, coming from the Atlantic. It's estimated to reach Miami by 7 PM. We caution all residents to- *BZZT* *BZZZZZZZZZ* ... Highway transforms into a Night Highway littered with ruined husks of cars and skeletons. Richard, wearing The Son's clothes with black fingerless gloves instead of the usual red ones, appears in the back seat diagonal from Henchman. The Money Bag is completely gone. Richard: Nice car you've got here! Where are we going? The Henchman: I'm going away. Far away. Anywhere. Doesn't matter to me. Richard: Are you sure? Do you even know where you're heading? Without directions a lot of people wind up going round in circles... And this road doesn't look too promising... The Henchman: I didn't ask for your opinion. ... Richard: What if I told you that this road leads to nowhere. Or rather... That you're heading for a dead end. That's where you're going. You're closing in on it, closing in fast. But you already know that, don't you? The Henchman: I have no idea what you're talking about. Richard: You'll see soon enough. ... By the way... ... Did you forget to bring your girlfriend? scene fades out Henchman House pt.2 time card displays of the next day, November 22nd, 1991. Henchman searches under his bed for the Money Bag but doesn't find it. The Henchman: Mary! ... Mary?! goes downstairs and finds a note on the kitchen counter. Note: Hi honey! I'm so sorry about this. You would have done the same thing if you were me. Love -Mary exits the house to find his Fiat gone. He shakes his head as the screen fades out. [[Execution (scene)|Execution] starts immediately.] Bugs *A rare bug can occur, that allows the player to get a 9mm pistol with 20 rounds, and a faster RoF than the normal 9mm (But is slower than the Uzi's) *There is a strange bug where if you execute an enemy with the Lead Pipe, it will turn into a Chainlink. Trivia *If one looks at the VHS cover in a higher-quality image, the four words on the cover read: "Only one way out". *An unused sprite features Richard appearing to Henchman wearing Jacket's clothes instead of Mafia / The Son's clothes. *The large closets in Henchman's bedroom change from 3 doors each to 2 doors each before and after the Richard dream sequence. *The Henchman's display cases hint that he has a history with louder and more powerful firearms than his silenced pistol. He's also shown to own a katana. *The level itself has two separate recreational areas with couches and coffee tables and pizza, similar to the ones in the Fans' bar. *The name "No Mercy" is ironic, as at the end of the gameplay section, the Henchman shows mercy towards Jack, and instead, the Fans in the next level are the ones who show him no mercy. *The name of the level "No Mercy" and the song used "Remorse" is a possible reference to the Metallica song "No Remorse" **"No Remorse" was a song made some 12 years before the main setting of Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, and 2 years before The Soldier's Levels. Category:Hotline Miami 2 scenes